


【all白】秘密失控1

by hytiaotiaotang_hy



Category: all白
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hytiaotiaotang_hy/pseuds/hytiaotiaotang_hy
Summary: 本章包括：鱼白，瓦白。后续将有萤白，瓜白，六白。欲白考虑中。





	【all白】秘密失控1

压迫流教主：昨晚有没有自慰，小变态？

老白收到这条微信时正在上数学分析课。老教授捏着讲义在可推拉的黑板上密密麻麻写满了推导公式，坐在教室前排的他俯首于厚厚的笔记本上做笔记，手机就在左手侧忽然震动了一声。他划开屏幕看见微信的预览界面，飞快地又把它按熄了，堪堪躲过瓦不管凑近来的脑袋：“他这里写的是什么？借我看看你的笔记。”

瓦不管特别专注地抄写老白本子上的数字符号，后者确认他没看见自己手机上的内容才松了一口气。心脏在胸腔里失控般鼓动，把滚烫的血液泵送到身体的每一个角落，融化了肾上腺素带来的刺激使得他周身发热。老白不由自主地打了个寒颤，引来瓦不管探究中带着关心的目光：“空调太冷了？”

“没事。”老白摇了摇头，直到瓦不管转回头去才重新摁亮自己的手机。微信的消息提醒已经显示三分钟前，他把拇指贴到触摸键上解开了屏幕锁。

Shibude：射了两次。

压迫流教主回复得很快，让老白错觉他一直守在手机前等候他的回复。

压迫流教主：给我看看你下面。

Shibude：……我在上课，回去再说。

压迫流教主：自慰的时候想的都是谁？

老白一愣，昨晚的记忆如同小溪潺潺回流。他还记得自己在厕所把裤子脱光，一只脚踩到盛放洗浴用品的铁架子上，把手机的前置摄像头对准隐秘的两腿之间的情景。闪光灯迷了他的眼睛，他颤抖着手指把照片发送出去之后就瘫软在矮脚凳旁，用笨拙的左手帮着自己高潮了一次。他一直有一个怪癖，通过四通八达的网络他得知自己的病症名为暴露癖，他偏爱外人窥觑自己的性器官，从赤裸裸的视奸中他得到的快感足够把他送上顶峰。然而自幼习得的纲常伦理束缚着老白，他知道这是十分不正确的，于是尽管心底深处渴望着淫欲的视线，他从未向谁暴露过自己的私密处。老白本以为自己的怪癖会被埋藏，压抑，最后娶妻生子，连他自己都忘记了它曾经如同毒蛇诱惑夏娃一般在数不清个日日夜夜把他折磨得体无完肤。然而在一个极偶然的机会，老白接触到了一个与他往日查询学术论文和打游戏凡此种种不一样的网页，从此他的人生就彻底翻转，并且再也没有回到曾经的正轨的机会了。

那是一个极隐秘的需要访问密码的网站。他在那里见识到了人类到底能有多么阴暗，与那些开颅交配直播的人相比自己反倒正常得不能再正常了。他就是在这里认识了那个叫压迫流教主的人，并且成功加上了对方的微信，当然看他那空空如也的朋友圈和空白的相册背景那必定是个临时注册的账号。那又如何呢？老白本人用来添加他好友的账号也是一样的马甲号。压迫流教主经常要求他做一些老白从前连想都不敢想的事情，给生殖器官拍照发给他已是日常，有时候他会要求他录制视频，比方说在空无一人的宿舍脱光。老白十分小心注意地避免摄像镜头把自己的脸拍进去，他也不明白自己为什么要对一个素昧平生的网友言听计从，明明就算拒绝，对方也无法对自己作出任何惩罚。然而老白就是中了毒上了瘾地沉醉于这与往日全然不同的放纵的感觉里，尽管除了那位教主没人真正瞧见过他的私密处，他仍兴奋得难以自制。

这个问题就让他有些迷茫了。自慰的时候想着的都是谁？老白上大学以来没有喜欢的女孩，就连高中曾经朦朦胧胧怀抱好感的除了两个深深的梨涡什么都记不得了。难道是他那些舍友吗？头鱼不必说，哪怕全世界男人都弯了他也不可能弯的。瓦不管？也许吧，毕竟他总是对自己格外上心。但从这个角度而言，流萤，十六，甜瓜都是一样。老白撑着下巴思考，在键盘上游移的手指犹犹豫豫。

Shibude：不记得了。

压迫流教主：这种时候你应该回答是我。

压迫流教主：不提那些，最近你还有什么安排？

Shibude：你想怎样？……我明天会和舍友出去看最新上映的电影。

压迫流教主：就你们两个人？

Shibude：对。

压迫流教主：我的要求很简单。

压迫流教主：明天不准穿内裤。

-tbc


End file.
